ChanBaek Love Story (GS- Gender Switch)
by VanillaChocoreo
Summary: Kau tau rasanya dicampakan dengan orang yang paling kau cintai? Sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti bercampur aduk. Sedih, marah, bingung, kecewa kepada diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku selalu mengulang kesalahan itu lagi. CH 3 UP! RATED T . Little smut. A/N SUMMARY AKAN BERBEDA SETIAP NEW CHAPTER
1. Prolog

Selasa pagi yang cerah untuk sekedar jogging berkeliling taman atau kembali melanjutkan perjalanan di dunia mimpi karena hari ini adalah hari libur nasional. Dan Baekhyun memilih opsi yang pertama untuk mengawali pagi ia sudah bermandikan keringat karena sudah cukup lama mengelilingi taman. Istirahat sejenak adalah ide yang bagus, pikir Baekhyun.

Kakinya pun berjalan santai menuje cafe sebrang taman. Setelah mendapat minuman pesanannya, ia mengambil tempat duduk pojok ruangan lalu membuka ponsel. Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena melihat wallpaper yang berisi dirinya dan sang pujaan hati yang saling memamerkan senyum lebar. Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Baekhyun terdengar nyaring, ada panggilan masuk. Ia tersenyum ceria saat mengetahui siapa sang penelfon.

 _Chanyeolie's calling_

 _"_ **Morning princess~** "

"Eyy~ Morning handsome~" Terdengar kekehan senang dari sebrang telfon, ya inilah kebiasaan mereka jika tidak bertemu di sekolah. Terlalu hyperbola.

 **"Kau sedang apaa baby?"**

 **"** Aku baru saja selesai jogging yeol~ kau dimana ini?" Tanya baekhyun balik dan meneguk pelan susunya

 **"Aku selalu di hatimu sayang~"** Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya kesal, sungguh ia malas jika ketika ia bertanya sedang ada dimana, maka selalu dijawab seperti itu dengan chanyeol

 **"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu itu.. Aku jadi tidak tahan"** Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mengapa chanyeol bisa tau

 **"Kau terlihat semakin sexy jika bingung baek kkk"** Baekhyun semakin bingung dan melihat kesekeliling, kali ia melihat chanyeol yang berada disekitarnya dengan senyum idiotnya-_-

"Kau dimana?"

 **"Dibelakangmu~"** Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan hanya mendapati segerombolan yeoja yang sepertinya seumuran dngannya.

"Kau membohongiku yeol" Baekhyun tetap menghadap belakang, kali saja chanyeol bersembunyi diantara gerombolan itu.

 **"Menghadaplah belakang. Aku memang benar di belakangmu bakkie~"**

 _Sret_

Baekhyun membalikan badannya cepat dan mendapati chanyeol yang sudah duduk tepat didepannya dengan senyum lebar yang sampai ke telinga. "Dasar tiang sialan" Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar kekasihnya yang sangat jarang sekali berbicara kasar didepannya.

* * *

 **Tittle : ChanBaek Love Story**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, Oths Member Exo**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance**

 **Rated : Sementara Aman :v**

 **Warning! Typo Everywhere! Review after read~ Dont be siders juseyoongg^^**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak tau mereka? Pasangan paling fenomenal seantero sekolah . Sudah setahun lamanya mereka berpacaran. Chanyeol yang tampan dan Baekhyun yang cantik membuat berbagai siswa siswi mengatakan jika mereka sangat serasi dan mendoakan hubungan mereka. Meskipun begitu banyak juga yang tidak menyukai hubungan ChanBaek, mereka berpendapat bahwa Chanyeol yang tampan tidak pantas bersanding dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu, Baekhyun langsung meminta putus setelah mengetahuinya, tetapi dengan penuh ke-posessive-annya Chanyeol mengatakan sumpah beserta janji- janji manis pada Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya mereka tidak jadi putus.

"Jadi.. Katakan padaku, darimana kau tau jika aku ada disini?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat sang kekasih yang menanyainya bak seorang polisi mengintrogasi tersangka. "Baiklah-baiklah~ aku mengaku, sedari tadi aku memang mengikutimu, sebenarnya pagi tadi ingin aku membuat surprise dengan datang tiba-tiba dan mengajak mu berkencan, tapi ternyata aku yang terkejut karena kau tak ada dirumah dan tara~ aku menemukanmu~"

"Sudah kuduga, pantas saja aku merasakan ada sosok astral yang mengikutiku" ucap baekhyun santai dan meneguk susu nya. "Jadi kau mengataiku setan baek?" Tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun datar "Lalu jika bukan setan, kau apa? Malaikat? Sayangnya tidak ada malaikat yang sepertimu" Chanyeol mendenguskan nafasnya sebal mendengar jawaban menyakitkan dari kekasihnya "Ya ya terserah kau Mrs. Park, kau adalah malaikat, dan aku adalah setan. Setan yang telah berhasil mencuri hati seorang malaikat cantik didepanku ini"

Blush

"Yak!"

~~~~~~ChanBaek Love Story~~~~~

Tampan, tinggi, putih, bibir ranum pink, obsidian phoenix tajam, cerdas, romantis, memiliki banyak teman, pandai memainkan semua alat musik, bersuara merdu, pandai memasak, ketua band dan kapten basket. Perfect. Itulah Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenal namja sempurna yang juga menjabat sebagai _'anak kesayangan'_ dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini. Semua orang di sekolah ini mengakui bakatnya.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika ia adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang diutus oleh tuhan untuk membawa kebahagiaan untuk semuanya, tetapi ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang mengatakan, chanyeol adalah jelmaan iblis dari neraka jahanam yang membawa kesengsaraannya kepada semua yang membencinya. Tentu saja, banyak fans juga pasti banyak musuh. Mempunyai banyak bakat sekaligus merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi diri kita sendiri, siapa yang tidak menginginkan itu terjadi pada kita bukan? Dan mereka yang membenci chanyeol merupakan sekumpulan orang-orang yang dengki melihat kesuksesan chanyeol di dalam maupun luar sekolah.

Bohong jika chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar gosip yang beredar tentangnya tiap kali ia pulang dengan menggaet banyak medali bersama teman-teman lainnya juga sekaligus untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah yang sudah menaunginya selama 2 tahun ini. Tidak sedikit yang memuji kelihaiannya dalam bidang olahraga, tapi ada juga yang manis didepan, menggunjing dibelakang. Ya itulah kumpulan 'haters' chanyeol. Pengecut. Ck, bukan artis dunia saja sudah memiliki haters, apalagi ia menjadi artis dunia? Ckck dunia kiamat.

Sebenarnya, chanyeol hanyalah namja biasa yang memiliki banyak kemampuan di dorong dengan fisik dan mental yang mendukung, ia akhirnya bisa menjadi _flower boy_ sekolah ini. Beruntung bagi siapapun namja / yeoja yang bisa menjadi kekasih chanyeol. Ah. Jangankan kekasih, sahabat saja cukup. Contoh saja Sehun, kai, kris, adalah sahabat chanyeol. Mereka sering disebut 4 serangkai yang kemana-mana akan selalu bersama seperti lem dan perangko. Di kelas, kantin, parkiran, perpustakaan, bahkan toilet sekalipun-_- sungguh. Ini memuakan bagi siapa saja yang melihat kedekatan mereka yang jauh lebih erat dari lem dan perangko sekalipun.

Tetapi dibalik kelebihannya itu, ia juga memiliki kelemahan dan hanya merekalah yang mengenal chanyeol lebih dalam. Hanya mereka yang tau seluk beluk riwayat hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan 4 serangkai pula memiliki kelakukan yang tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol. Melebihi dari kelakuan anak autis.

Seperti saat ini, terlihat 4 serangkai sedang duduk melingkar di rooftop di temani beberapa kaleng softdrink dan snack, sepertinya ritual yang biasa mereka lakukan sedang berjalan. Membolos.

"Apakah tidak apa-apaa jika aku melakukan itu?" Tanya sehun polos dan menatap satu persatu sahabatnya "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa hun, cepatlah" Jawab Chanyeol tidak sabar, dan suasana yang awalnya riuh berubah menjadi hening menunggu jawaban ' _ya'_ dari sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ini berceceran, kalian yang akan membereskan!" Ucap sehun final dan langsung di jawab anggukan cepat dari ke 3 nya "Cepat _'buka'_ albino! Lambat sekali kau, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu melakukan _'permainan itu'"_ ucap jongin tak sabaran dan membuka cepat apa yang di maksud

"Heyy pelan-pelan saja! Ini mahal kamjjong! Jika sobek akan kupecahkan kepalamu!"

"Mau taruhan?" Chanyeol yang menunggu sehun pemanasan, menatap antusias ke yang lain dengan menaik turunkan alis tebalnya. "Taruhan apa?" Tanya jongin penasaran "Sudahlah jangan begitu, kita lihat saja sampai dimana _kedewasaan_ sehun, cepat lakukan" ucap kris menuntut

"tapi- aku malu hyung, aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Cicit sehun pelan dan menundukan kepalanya bak seorang tersangka "Kau tinggal _Kocok_ yang benar hun" Jongin menatap sehun datar, _'bagaimana bisa murid seumuran sehun tak tau bagaimana cara mengocok-_-'_ batin jongin "Engghh ini susah" Ucap sehun kepayahan sambil tetap menuruti teman-temannya " _Kocok_ yang cepat, kau ini namja hun! Semakin cepat, semakin terasa _nikmat"_ Bentak chanyeol kepada sehun yang mulai kelelahan

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi _master_ jika mengocok saja sudah lelah, ini belum ke permainan inti dude" ucap jongin sengit

"Hey tenanglah kalian, wajar sehun tidak bisa, ini pertama kalinya ia belajar menjadi _dewasa_ "

"Bahkan luhan pun sangat ahli dalam bidang mengocok hun, kau payah" ucap chanyeol menyindir dan dibalas tatapan sengit dari sehun

"Enghh bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada luhan datang enghh tanganku lelahh" Tanya sehun dengan polosnya

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang di lakukan sehun sekarang. Dia sedang di _didik_ oleh ketiga hyung nya agar menjadi namja sejati. Oh _mengocok?_ Ya itulah salah satu kegiatan namja umumnya bukan? kau mengerti maksudku bukan?

"Kita ber 3 sudah sering melakukan itu disini, tenanglah"

"Ahh~ akhirnyaa~"

Sehun terlihat terengah-engah setelah akhirnya ia mengakhiri permainan. Dan terbukti, sekarang banyak kartu berceceran di lantai. Sehun sudah berhasil menjadi namja sejati.

Tunggu. Kalian tidak mengira jika sehun sedang melakukan yang _iya-iya_ kan? Kalian memikirkan itu? Wah sepertinya otak mesum kalian tertular dari jongin.

Chanyeol, kris, jongin sepakat mengajarkan maknae mereka agar ikut bermain kartu bersama mereka. Karena sehun yang tidak pernah -tidak boleh- ikut, karena masih di bawah umur, kata luhan. Dan terjadi lah sekarang, ketika tidak ada luhan, mereka meracuni otak polos sehun dengan permainan ini.

"Selamat hun! Akhirnya kau bisa mengocok kartu, aku turut senang akhirnya kau dapat bermain dengan kami" ucap jongin senang dan mengumpulkan kartu yang berceceran "Sudahlah~ mari kita main kartu~"

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan beriringan untuk kembali pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Mari kita pulang baekkie~"

Tanpa menjawab, chanyeol pun langsung merangkul bahu baekhyun dan menariknya menuju parkiran "Tunggu" Chanyeol menghentikan jalannya dan menatap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menatap chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan _'ada apa?'_

 _"_ Bukannya motor mu sedang ada di bengkel? Mengapa kau menarik ku ke parkiran?"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya keras dan menatap baekhyun dengan cengirannya "Aku lupa, baiklah~ kajja kita naik bis" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol datar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap idiot kekasihnya ini. Dan semoga ia diberikan kesabaran extra menghadapi sikap chanyeol yang satu ini.

TBC OR END?

 **A/N :** Author back with new nick name(?) long time no see lala miss youu~~ well garing gak ini? mau lanjut? kalo emang garing, lala gak lanjut ini ff. untuk hinaan, cacian,makian(?) monggo klik kotak review, dan keluarkan uneg-uneg readers disana(?) Lala akan dengan senang hati membalasnyaa^^ gomawoo beforeee salanghaeee~~


	2. Our Anniversary

Aku malas sekolah. Bukan. Aku malas bukan karena menghindari ulangan harian atau guru .. Aku kehilangan separuh nyawaku. Separuh nyawa ada di sekolah dan separuhnya lagi ada di jepang. Sudah tepat 1 minggu ia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Sangat hampa relung hatiku tanpanya. Sungguh. Aku merindukannya. Sangat sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana cara dia tertawa, menatapku hangat dengan senyuman mempesonanya, tangan besarnya yang mengusak rambutku gemas, dan kecupan manis yang selalu ia berikan di pagi hari. Rasanya ingin ku percepat waktu ini agar aku bisa segera menemuinya.

Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku sekarang. Orang yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu memasuki kelas dengan satu tangan memegang ranselnya dan 1 nya lagi ia masukan dalam saku sweaternya berjalan santai dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tanpa cacatnya itu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada tepat didepanku dengan senyum yang masih sama

"Morning princess~"

Plak

"Auw" Baekhyun terbangun dengan tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Ia sangat kesal, disaat ia sedang membuat fanfic untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, Kyungsoo malah memukul kepalanya sangat keras dengan buku "Yak! Do kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Baekhyun melempar kyungsoo dengan botol minumnya dan menjambak rambutnya kesal "Kau terlalu serius dengan duniamu sampai-sampai aku yang sedaritadi berbicara tak kau hiraukan byun baek! Aku kesal padamu" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku tidak mood soo, aku— tunggu. Ini sweater siapa yang menaruh?" Baekhyun menghentikan eluhannya dan menatap kyungsoo bingung. Sweater abu-abu brooklyn terpampang jelas di atas mejanya dan itu jelas bukan miliknya. "Ini kan sweater chanyeol, mengapa bisa ada disini?" Baekhyun bergumam dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya di sweater yang ia pegang itu. "Apa kau yang membawakannya kris?" Tanya baekhyun kepada kris yang berada didepannya "Tidak, aku baru saja masuk kelas"

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali menatap kyungsoo "Bukankah chanyeol berada di rooftop?" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya kaget "Ia sudah masuk sekolah soo? Jinjja?" Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya akhirnya muncul dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya Blush Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat senang sekali karena chanyeol yang satu ini benar-benar nyata. "Kau—"

"Surprise baby~"

Klap

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan. "Mimpi indah tuan puteri?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati kyungsoo disebelahnya yang menyodorkan tissue didepan wajah kusut Baekhyun "Sudah berapa lama aku tidur soo?"

"Lumayan, mulai pukul 2 dan baru saja bel pulang bunyi yang berarti kau tidur sampai jam 3" Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengucek malas mata sipitnya "Ayo kita pulang bersamaa kyung~"

"Sebelum kita pulang, Bersihkan dulu wajahmu dengan ini, ada air liur di wajahmu"

* * *

 **Tittle : ChanBaek Love Story**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and Others Member EXO**

 **Genre : Drama, Comedy, Romance**

 **Rated : Sementara aman :v**

 **WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE, REVIEW AFTER READ, DON'T BE SIDERS^^**

 **ENJOY~~**

* * *

"Ah aku pusing" Terlihat baekhyun sedang terduduk lemas dengan memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah milik sehun untuk menemui adik sehun, Oh yeri. Tapi karena Yeri tak kunjung datang dari market, maka terjadilah sekarang. Baekhyun curhat kepada sehun.

Sebenarnya ini hanya masalah sepeleh, tapi karna Baekhyun seorang wanita, ini merupakan masalah besar. "Wajahmu sudah kusut, jangan tambah kau kusutkan lagi" baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan sehun disebelahnya seolah-olah itu setan yang sedang bicara. "Baju branded banyak, sepatu juga, sampai-sampai sekali jalan bisa pakai 3 pasang sekaligus" ucap sehun sinis dengan tetap menatap layar laptopnya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sehun-ah?" Sehun menatap malas baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai noona nya sendiri dan mendiamkannya.

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah 1 masalah, yaitu Uang. "Cih terserah kau lah, akan ku adukan pada chanyeol hyung" sehun meneguk pelan cola nya dan kembali mengetik sesuatu -tugas sekolah- di laptopnya. "Lakukan saja, dan aku akan membunuhmu setelahnya" Baekhyun terlihat semakin menyedihkan sekarang, rambut lurusnya sudah berubah menjadi tak beraturan dan sediki kusut akibat terus diacak dengan sang empu. Oh wajar saja dia begitu, tiap tengah bulan uangnya selalu habis karena 1 hal. Shopping. Bagaimana tidak, setiap lewat di depan toko apapun, keluar-keluar psti Baekhyun sudah membawa kantong plastik berisi barang yang dijual toko itu. Rahasia umum jika Baekhyun merupakan seorang maniak shopping sejati.

"Apa Yeri lupa arah jalan pulang?"

"Pulang sana, kau mengganggu ku" Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun, Sehun malah mengusir nya dengan tatapan datarnya, omong-omong dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Aku mengantuk hun-ah" Baekhyun mengucek pelan matanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sehun menatap jijik tingkah laku Baekhyun yang sok imut itu dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. "Mengapa kau sangat ingin tau sekali eoh? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Menjijikan. Chanyeolie ku jauh lebih tampan daripada kau cadel! Bahkan tikus pun tak sudi berpacaran denganmu"

"Yak! Dasar pendek sialan!"

"Aku tidak pendek, kalian saja yang ketinggian" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam dan dibalas dengan tatapan super datar oleh sehun. Jika dia bukan kekasih Chanyeol hyung, maka sudah sedari tadi ku kubur di tanah hidup-hidup, batin sehun kesal. "Sudahlah sana pulanglah, jual saja semua baju, sepatu, dan tas tidak bermutu mu, nanti uangnya kasih saja di aku"

"Tampan sekali kau berbicara seperti itu"

"Akhirnya kau sadar jika aku tampan noona" Sehun terkekeh keras dan mendudukan bokongnya di sofa sebelah baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeritkan dahinya bingung menatap ponsel yang disodorkan sehun untuknya "aku tau kau bodoh noona, tapi setidaknya peka lah sedikit, lihat ini" Baekhyun menurut dan membaca chat sehun dan chanyeol. Tunggu. CHANYEOL?

"Kau gila! Mengapa kau mengadu kepada chanyeol sungguhan ha? Dasar kau anak setan!" Baekhyun memukul sehun dengan brutal, sungguh ia paling malas jika sehun mengadu kepada chanyeol terutama tentang masalah uang, bisa-bisa chanyeol akan memarahinya setelah ini. "Mati kau! Yak! Yak!(?)"

"Stop Noona! Ampun berhentilah" Sehun berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan bantal dan bukannya malah berhenti, baekhyun malah melempari sehun dengan apapun yang ada disekitarnya "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun menghentikan acara mari-melempar-sehun, dan menatap Yeri yang menenteng banyak kantong plastik ditangannya "Astaga oh Yeri! Apa kau tersesat dijalan tadi? Mengapa kau seperti siput yang sedang berjalan? Sudah jam berapa—"

"Eonnie, mengapa kau cerewet seperti nenek ku eoh?" Sehun tertawa keras mendegar ucapan sang adik. Dan Baekhyun menatap Oh bersaudara malas. Benar-benar kakak beradik yang kompak, batin baekhyun. "Terserah kalian!"

.

.

.

Aku.. Entah mengapa semakin hari, semakin merasa jika kau menjauh. Apa salahku? Dimana letak kesalahanku? Mengapa kau seperti menjauhiku tanpa sebab? Sudah beribu kali aku menanyakan keadaanmu yang 'sesungguhnya' dan beribu kali juga kau menjawabnya dengan dusta. Aku tidak menuntut banyak darimu. Hanya saja kau sangat berubah. Kau bukan chanyeol yang ku kenal dulu. Dimana chanyeol ku yang sekarang? Hujan mengguyur ibukota seoul sejak sore tadi, dan banyak genangan air yang terkadang melintas ketika ada kendaraan yang melewatinya.

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang terduduk menatap rintikan air yang turun dari balkon apartemennya. Sudah beberapa jam ini ia hanya duduk dan menatap kosong hamparan langit yang sampai saat ini tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Malam ini adalah malam yang menggambarkan bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. Tak tau mengapa ia menjadi semlakonis seperti ini. Tak ia hiraukan angin dingin yang bahkan sampai menembus selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Ia hanya memikirkan satu orang yang jauh disana. Chanyeol. Sudah lama ia tak jumpa dengan kekasih idiotnya.

Bagaimana kabarnya, apa ia sudah makan malam, bagaimana harinya tanpanya sekarang. Menghembuskan nafas berat lalu merapatkan balutan selimutnya. Omong-omong, Chanyeol sedang mengunjungi neneknya yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit di Jepang. Sebenarnya, neneknya jatuh sakit disaat sedang berlibur bersama kolega keluarga lainnya saat di jepang. Maka dari itu chanyeol beserta keluarganya pergi menjenguk. Tetapi, dari tadi mengapa pesan yang dikirim baekhyun sama sekali tak ada yang di balasnya? Terakhir kali membalas ketika chanyeol telah sampai di bandara incheon. Baekhyun khawatir, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya ini.

Kring

Ponsel Baehyun berdering, ada pesan masuk dari Luhan

 _ **'Kau ada dirumah?'** _

Baekhyun mengeritkan dahinya bingung membaca pesan dari luhan, sepupu dekatnya.

 _ **'Tentu saja, ingin mampir?'**_

Kring

 _ **'On the way, 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ Jadi.. Tumben kau mampir?"

Luhan baru saja sampai di apartemen baekhyun, dan langsung di sambut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Apa ada makanan?" Tanya luhan lalu membuka kulkas cepat "jadi kau kesini hanya untuk merampok eoh? Dasar siluman rusa" ucap baekhyun datar dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah

Bruk

Baekhyun menatap luhan malas yang sedang mencomot chesse cake rakus. "Apa kau tak pernah di kasih makan mama mu?" Tanya baekhyun sinis sambil mengganti-ganti channel tv "Kau adalah bank makanan berjalan ku baek~ syukurilah aku ada disini~ memang kau tak merindukanku eoh?" Ucap luhan narsis dan menaik turunkan alis nya menggoda. "Aku ingin muntah" luhan tertawa keras dibalas tatapan sengit baekhyun Luhan menghentikan tawanya saat ponselnya bergetar, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponsel. Merasa di perhatikan, baekhyun menoleh dan menaikan 1 alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku baru sadar jika kau sedari tadi memainkan ponsel"

"Lalu kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah memberikan ponselnya kepada baekhyun, membiarkannya agar membaca sesuatu yang dikasih taunya. "Chanyeol sedari tadi tak memberiku kabar.. Tapi kenapa kalian saling membalas pesan.. Dan mengapa ia menceritakan hal yang tak pernah ia ceritakan padaku"

"Aku kira kau yang tak membalas pesannya" Baekhyun kembali merenung dan jalan menuju kamar

 _Tidak bisakah Chanyeol jujur dan terbuka kepadaku? Hanya kepadaku, bukan ke orang lain. Apa sulit baginya untuk itu? Chanyeol terlihat nyaman menceritakan keluh kesahnya di orang yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki status dengannya, sedangkan di aku tidak sama sekali. lalu kau anggap aku apa? Manequin yg hanya diam saja ditoko baju? Ia mengatakan jika ia sangat cinta kepadaku. Sangat sayang melebihi tingginya langit dan dalamnya lautan. Tapi mana buktinya? Itu semua hanya keluar di mulut manisnya, bukan perlakuanmu padaku. Aku tidak butuh semua ucapan janji-janji manisnya, aku hanya ingin langsung bukti. Chanyeol kan namja, mengapa tidak bisa berlaku seperti namja yang sesungguhnya?_

 _"_ Kau marah?" Luhan menyusul Baekhyun kedalam kamar, dan melihat sang empu sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan membaca komik. Hening. Tak ada sahutan. Luhan mendekat dan ikut duduk disebelah baekhyun. Menatap sebentar lalu kembali membaca komiknya. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu marah, tapi ada alasan mengapa aku begitu, aku pulang dulu" Baekhyun memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang menjauh, tetapi tetap tidak mencegahnya untuk pergi. Sebenarnya ia tak marah kepada Luhan, tapi Chanyeol. Mengapa ia begitu tega ' _menduakannya''_ seperti ini. Menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu berbaring dalam diam.

Ting tong

Baekhyun mengeritkan dahinya bingung, duduk lalu kembali berpikir. Siapa lagi yang datang? Bukankah Luhan sudah pulang tadi, atau ada yang ketinggalan, Batin Baekhyun lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan "Mengapa aku langsung didepan pintu, harusnya aku melihat siapa yang datang" Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya lalu membuka pintu depan. Baekhyun kembali ingin menutup pintu, tetapi ditahan oleh 1 kaki dari sesosok yang bertamu hari ini, Chanyeol, semakin mendorong pintu nya dan berhasil.

"Hey" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol yang saat ini melepas sepatu kets nya. "Ada apa dengan mu?" Mengambil duduk di sofa dan tak sekalipun melirik chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tak ingin menjawab?" Chanyeol tetap berusaha mengajak omong baekhyun, karena ia tahu jika saat ini baekhyun sedang marah kepadanya. "Mau apa kau disini?"

"Kau lebih menyukai coklat atau bunga?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya dan dibalas dengan keritan bingung dari kekasihnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh dan disambut dengan senyum sialan -mempesona- Chanyeol. "Heyy jawablah Baek~ Coklat atau bunga?" Chanyeol masih berusaha keras agar sang kekasih mau berbicara dengannya.

"Aku membencimu"

Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung, bukannya kesal, Chanyeol malah terkekeh senang mendengar jawaban asal dari nya. Apa otak idiotnya itu sudah stadium empat? Mengapa Chanyeol begitu idiot, Batin baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun memegang kedua tangannya erat. "Untuk soal Coklat atau bunga, aku memang tak mebawanya hari ini" Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol yang menurutnya benar- benar idiot, tetapi gengsinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Serius sekali sih melihatnya"

Sret

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, sadar atau tidak, senyum sedikit terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Chanyeol mengatakan jika tidak membawa Bunga / Coklat, tapi ternyata itu disembunyikan di saku jaketnya lalu di berikan kepada Baekhyun. Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar saat melihat bibir baekhyun yang sudah melengkung ke atas. Berdeham sebentar lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku memang ingin memancing emosimu, apakah kau marah atau tidak jika ku beginikan dengan memanfaatkan Luhan. Maaf jika ini benar-benar mengganggu pikiranmu tapi kesibukanku tidak untuk meninggalkan mu—

—Kemarin aku memulai rencana ini dan sedikit mengabaikanmu, tapi sungguh Baek aku bersumpah aku tak pernah menduakanmu, bahkan berfikir seperti itupun aku tak sanggup. Aku memang mudah tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun, harus kau ketahui, yang mampu membuatku jatuh tenggelam hinga ke dasar cuma kau seorang. Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, terlihat pipinya mulai dijalari dengan warna merah -malu-

"Aku tau mengapa kau masih marah sampai sekarang, tapi tolong bicaralah sesuatu, Aku takut kau mendadak bisu karena kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba"

Kupu-kupu yang awalnya berterbangan di perut baekhyun, tiba-tiba hilang sekejap akibat ucapan idiot chanyeol. Dan beruntung, karena amarah baekhyun sudah meluap entah kemana.

"Kau adalah manusia idiot bermulut manis yang paling kucintai"

"Dan aku beruntung karena dicintai oleh wanita sexy yang juga sangat kucintai"

Momen romantis yang awalnya mengelilingi 2 sejoli ini brubah menjadi aura ' _mesum_ ' yang keluar dari otak Chanyeol.

Plak

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya setelah memukul keras kepala chanyeol. "Heyy aku benar kan. Lihat saja penampilanmu saat ini. Kau berniat ingin menggodaku Park Baekhyun?" Baekhyun melihat penampilan yang menurutnya wajar saja saat ini. Sweater pink besar sampai separuh paha -hingga menutupi hotpants- ditambah ekspresi nya yang seperti ingin di _iya-iya_ kan. Membuat jiwa mesum Chanyeol bangun seketika.

"Jika kau ingin tau, aku memang selalu ' _tergoda_ ' hanya dengan mendengar suaramu Baek~ apalagi melihatmu yang seperti ini— Kau berhasil membangunkan adik kecilku"

Cup

"Aku bercanda"

Chanyeol mencium sayang kening Baekhyun lalu merangkulnya erat seolah-olah ia takut baekhyun akan hilang jika dilepas nanti.

"Apa yang rasanya manis seperti gula, tapi bukan gula, dan selalu saja datang tiap sebulan sekali?" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menatapnya bingung "Memangnya apa Chan?" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan mengacak surai baekhyun "Kau benar tak tau?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak tau.

"Our Anniversary—

Happy anniversary 18 month Baby Baek~"

 **TBC OR END?**

* * *

 **A/N :** Heyloo lala back~~ kurang panjangkah ff ini? sudah bosan dengan ff ini (?) monggo untuk kritik, saran, hinaan, cacian dan makian klik kotak review~ Don't Be siders juseyongg^^


	3. Misunderstand

Kau tau rasanya dicampakan dengan orang yang paling kau cintai? Sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti bercampur aduk. Sedih, marah, bingung, kecewa kepada diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku selalu mengulang kesalahan itu lagi. Aku tidak mau merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup yang dulu, tidak yang sekarang. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau, bahkan seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini pun tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu.

Tapi— ah aku muak dengan air mata sialan ini.

Terkadang aku egois tidak ingin dipandang lemah jika aku meneteskan air mata ini didepanmu. Tapi justru itu kelemahan terbesarku.

Aku paling tidak bisa jika kau acuhkan seperti ini. Ingin memelukmu dan mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi kau sudah berjalan jauh di depanku.

* * *

 **Tittle : ChanBaek Love Story**

 **Chapter 3 - Misunderstand**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, and Others Member EXO**

 **Genre : Drama, Comedy, Romance**

 **Rated : Little Smut :v**

 **WARNING! Bold = Flashback!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE, REVIEW AFTER READ, DON'T BE SIDERS^^**

* * *

Jumat pagi ini disambut dengan cuaca yang sedikit berawan, tidak panas dan tidak pula sejuk. Dan hari ini adalah peringatan hari bumi untuk seluruh dunia. Otomatis semua sekolah pun pasti diadakan acara untuk merayakannya. Seperti juga sekolah Baekhyun, saat ini ia sudah siap dengan membawa peralatan bazar untuk kegiatan sekolah hari ini.

Omong-omong tentang itu, kegiatan sekolah yang diadakan hari ini mencakup dengan reboisasi, bersih-bersih kelas, bazar, dan di tutup dengan pentas seni antar kelas.

Kembali lagi di baekhyun, ia saat ini sedang menuruni bus dan berjalan santai menuju sekolah yang sudah ada di depan mata. Senyum semakin merekah di bibir kecilnya ketika ia tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok yang sangat di hafalnya sedang berjalan beberapa meter didepannya dari arah parkiran. Baekhyun sedikit berlari dan berhenti saat sesosok itu menyadari kehadiran baekhyun.

"Morning channie~" sesosok itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah chanyeol, langsung tersenyum tampan dan menjulurkan tangannya

"Morning princess" baekhyun tertawa singkat dan menerima uluran tangan besar chanyeol. Tangan mereka pun bertautan hangat seiring mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Cup

"Morning kiss baby~" baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya malu setalah chanyeol memberinya ciuman selamat pagi di pelipis nya

.

.

.

"Baek, tolong ambilkan pisau di bawahmu"

Saat ini, murid-murid yang kebagian bazar, sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang di jual untuk pukul 9 nanti. Terlihat baekhyun sedang duduk santai sambil melihat teman-temannya yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Bisa dikatakan stand yang dipilih kelasnya cukup strategis. Cukup dekat dengan panggung yang berarti, disaat bel pertama di bunyikan, yang murid lain liat pertama adalah stand mereka.

"Ini" Baekhyun mengambil pisau yang berada di bawah meja dan memberikannya kepada jongdae, teman sekelasnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kalian disini rupanya" baekhyun kembali mengalihkan matanya, dan mendongak, oh ternyata ketua kelas mereka, Jung daehyun.

"Ada apa dae-ah?" Tanya jongdae sambil memotong makanan yang akan di jual.

"Tolong bantu aku menyusun ini, sungguh aku tidak tau mana urutan ceritanya" ucap daehyun dan menyodorkan setumpuk kertas bergambar di meja. Baekhyun teringat, jika Daehyun akan tampil menjadi narator sebuah cerita bergambar.

"Memang ini cerita apa?" Tanya baekhyun dan melihat gambar yang menurutnya cukup familiar. "Drama singkat, aku dan jongin sebentar lagi akan tampil, sebenarnya ini sudah di urutkan minseok tapi berkat si hitam itu aku harus mengurutkan ini lagi semua dari awal" jelas daehyun menggerutu dan ikut duduk disebelah baekhyun.

"Mengacalah, kau juga tak jauh lebih hitam dari jongin" Berkat ucapan Baekhyun, semua pun menjadi tertawa. Dan orang yang ditertawakan terlihat sedang merengut.

"Lalu mengapa kau memilih jongin untuk dijadikan partner?" Tanya jongdae sambil menyusun gambar daehyun

"Aku tidak tau jika ia sangat tidak berguna seperti itu" cibirnya malas

Kim Jongin, ya siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Murid badung yang sayangnya sangat tampan, -ya itu yang sering didengar baekhyun dari murid-murid lainnya-.

"Baek geser, aku ingin duduk" baekhyun menggeser duduknya setelah melihat minseok datang sambil membawa cup americano di tangannya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya minseok kepada daehyun, daehyun menggeleng pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "aku malas hyung, sungguh. Aku ingin pulang saja" ucap daehyun malas

"mati saja kau sana" balas minseok sengit dan meneguk americano nya pelan

.

.

Setelah membersihkan kelas bersama, para murid pun di arahkan menuju lapangan outdoor yang sudah tersedia ratusan tempat duduk dan didepan mereka terlihat ada kepala sekolah yang sedikit memberi pidato di atas panggung. Beruntung cuaca hari ini sangat mendukung, karena terik matahari yang tertutup oleh awan sehingga membuat udara sedikit sejuk. Terlihat 4 segerombolan yang duduk paling pojok belakang sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang menyenangkan sampai-sampai kepala sekolah yang sedang berbicara pun di anggap radio rusak. Dan sesekali tawa lepas pun tidak bisa mereka hindari, dan sepertinya memang benar-benar sudah gila, karena tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang -sedikit- waras.

"Kau lihat itu park, Jung daehyun sedang bersama kekasih tercintamu di stand" Chanyeol yang awalnya masih tertawa lebar langsung menoleh kebelakang dan obsidian phoniex nya menangkap teman sekelasnya Jongdae, Daehyun, dan Minseok yang tertawa bersama. Ah lebih tepatnya kearah baekhyun dan daehyun. Senyum yang awalnya sangat lebar, berubah menjadi rengutan malas. Rasa panas mulai menjalar di tubuhnya terlebih pada organ tubuh dalamnya, hati.

Uh, andai ada es batu disini. Mungkin akan ia tempelkan es batu ke hatinya yang panas ini.

Wajar saja. Siapa yang tidak panas jika kekasih mungilmu sedang tertawa bersama pria lain, terlebih pria itu juga mencintai kekasihmu? Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pertengkaran.

"Wow take it slow dude, Acuhkan saja bibir tebal itu, jika sudah keterlaluan, hajar saja bersama" ucap sehun sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol, bermaksud agar tidak terpancing emosi.

Tetapi chanyeol tetaplah chanyeol, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menurunkan kadar emosionalnya jika menyangkut tentang kekasih mungilnya

.

.

* * *

Aku membenci ini. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak mau terlihat seegois itu. Hanya karena aku terbakar api tak kasat mata di hati ini, bukan berarti aku harus egois bukan untuk menjauhkan kebahagiaan kekasihku? Sial! Mengapa daehyun tidak ada lelahnya untuk mendekatinya? mengapa dia duduk di stand sana? Bahkan disini pun masih banyak puluhan kursi kosong.

Dan tunggu. Daehyun itu kan bukan kelompok bazar. Sebenarnya, bukan itu alasan ku marah seperti ini. Tapi si daehyun sialan itu selalu saja jika ada kesempatan, maka ia mendekati Baekhyunku. Dan tak sengaja, kemarin ini aku mengechek ponsel baekhyun dan mendapatinya secara diam-diam bertukar pesan dengan si brengsek itu. Ah sebenarnya tak apa jika ia tak macam-macam, tapi bacalah sendiri.

Emoticon hug, love dan lainlain pun daehyun kirim untuk baekkie. Dan mengapa baekhyun terlihat biasa saja dan tak risih jika pria lain mengiriminya pesan seperti itu. Hubungan mereka bukan seperti layaknya sahabat.

Oh shit. Aku paling benci perasaan ini. Mengapa ia itu terlihat seperti menggoda baekkie? Tertawa bersama dengan menata makanan. Dan liat itu, mengapa dia -sialan- itu menatap nya begitu intens? Rasanya ingin ku lempar kursi ini kekepalanya agar dia mati sekalian. Ha. Sudah cukup aku melihat drama sialan ini.

Brak

Chanyeol menendang kursi yang ada didepannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan 3 sahabatnya, dan murid lain yang ada disekelilingnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Ha~ selalu saja begini, cepat kejar chanyeol" ucap kris dan diikuti jongin dan sehun di belakangnya.

Bazaar sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan saat ini adalah waktunya untuk membersihkan semuanya dan bersiap untuk acara penutupan. Cukup beruntung, karena semua makanan dan minuman yang dijual sudah habis tak tersisa. Terlihat baekhyun yang sedang merapikan rambut berantakannya pasca pembullyan mendadak yang di alaminya, alasan klise yang di jawab jongdae santai

 _"aku menyukai tatanan rambut baru mu baek"_

Ha . Dazar. Kezel deh.

Selesai menata, ia berdiri dan membantu yang lain agar cepat selesai

"Byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati minseok yang berjalan santai kearahnya

"Kekasih raksasamu ada dirooftop, seperti sedang membanting sesuatu, cepat lihat sana" Baekhyun mengeritkan dahinya bingung lalu berjalan pelan kearah rooftop.

 _'Ada apa dengan channie? bukankah tadi ia tidak apa-apa'_

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

Suara langkah kaki baekhyun menemani kesunyian yang sedikit membuat nya _deg deg_ an ini. Beribu macam pikiran yang _iya iya_ pun tak luput untuk menyergap otak nya sekaligus.

 _'Apa yang dilakukan chanyeol sekarang? Apa yang di bantingnya? Dan mengapa suara itu terdengar sampai bawah? Dan terlebih mengapa sepi sekali disini'_

Baekhyun sudah sampai, dan ia pun disambut dengan rooftop yang juga mencakup lapangan parkour yang sepi, dan omong-omong dimana chanyeol nya?

Ia menyapukan seluruh pandangannya untuk mencari dan— itu jongin, di sudut pojok lapangan.

Ah pantas tidak terlihat, ternyata tetutup tembok parkour. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pelan menuju pojok lapangan. Menyadari kehadiran baekhyun, jongin sehun dan kris pun hanya berbicara melalui mata mereka dan kembali menatap chanyeol yang sepertinya lebih menikmati lantai parkour daripada wajah baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

Hening

Benar-benar sangat hening. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin memecah keheningan yang sangat canggung ini. Pikiran baekhyun berkecamuk, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan suasana yang sangat canggung ini "Chan—"

Sret

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun mendekat, dan memeluknya erat seolah-olah takut jika dilepas, baekhyun akan pergi dari kehidupannya.

Baekhyun diam

Chanyeol diam.

Jongin, kris, dan sehun melanjutkan menonton drama dadakan yang terpampang nyata didepannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menerima pelukan hangat ini, melingkarkan tangan kurus nya di sekitar pinggang chanyeol, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam untuk menghirup aroma maskulin yang sudah menjadi candunya ini. Sebenarnya, baekhyun cukup malu untuk melakukan skinship didepan orang lain, biarpun itu sahabat chanyeol sekalipun. Jadi, dengan berat hati ia melepas pelukannya

"Pergilah"

Deg

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kaget dan menatap chanyeol tidak percaya.

 _'Kau benar-benar mengusirku chan? Teganya kau'._ Batin baekhyun nelangsa

"Baiklah" Baekhyun memberikan senyum -miris-nya kepada chanyeol

' _Mungkin Chanyeol butuh waktu sendiri'_

Batin Baekhyun , lalu berjalan lesu menuju tangga

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" Menghentikan jalannya dan menatap teman sekelasnya sekaligus ketua kedisiplinan, Taeyong yang sudah berada di ujung tangga.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa Taeyong-ssi" baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya pelan "Apa chanyeol dan lain ada disana? Aku disuruh Kim songsaenim untuk memanggil mereka" baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya lalu melanjutkan turun kebawah

.

.

"Well— sepertinya itu sedikit keterlaluan bung"

Jongin memecah keheningan dan melihat chanyeol yang saat ini menatap kosong lapangan outdoor dari atas. "Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu hyung?" Tanya jongin penasaran.

Oh wajar saja.

Sebenarnya, sedaritadi mereka juga sangat penasaran, mengapa temannya yang paling idiot ini tiba-tiba marah hanya karena cemburu dengan ketua kelas? Biasanya, tidak pernah mereka melihat chanyeol yang emosi hanya karena masalah yang sudah sering dialaminya seperti ini. Selain itu juga, siapa yang tidak mengetahui jika Daehyun dan baekhyun adalah sahabat.

"Sudahlah jongin, jangan dibahas" kris berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk celananya yang terkena debu "Ayo kita turun, sepertinya kita sudah dijemput" serempak mereka juga berdiri tidak terkecuali chanyeol, karena melihat taeyong datang

.

.

.

Sore hari yang mendung minggu ini. Semilir angin mengusak halus rambut baekhyun yang sedang duduk di lantai balkon kamarnya, ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur siang. Baekhyun menghirup udara segar yang sudah mulai menguar bau tanah, pertanda hujan akan mengguyur seoul hari ini. Tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dari duduknya menuju tempat ke dua persinggahannya setelah kamar. Dapur.

Sret

Baekhyun membuka kulkas lalu mengambil susu strawberry dan meneguknya sampai separuh. Baekhyun menghentikan acara mari-minum-susu nya. Dan mengambil memo yang menempel didepan kulkas

 _'Baekkie~ Mian eomma tidak sempat berpamitan langsung padamu. Kau jagalah adikmu, hyung tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Mian eomma ada pekerjaan di busan sampai besok, jaga dirimu baik-baik Eomma '_

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas dan kembali meneguk susunya sampai habis.

.

.

Cafe.

Adalah tujuan pertamanya disaat ia sedang sendirian dirumah dan tidak ada makanan.

Baekhyun sering meluangkan waktunya disini daripada ditempat lain, karena tempat yang sangat strategis dan tenang. Setelah memesan menu favoritnya, ia membuka ponselnya. Tidak ada satupun notif yang dari chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan kekasih tiang nya itu. Bagaimana ia tersenyum, tertawa, memberinya ciuman di seluruh wajahnya, dan membisikan kata penuh cinta di telinganya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu meraih headset dan menyumpal telinga dengan music yang setidaknya dapat membuat suasana hatinya sedikit kembali. _Hot chocolate_ yang dipesan pun datang. Setelah berterimakasih dengan waiters yang mengantar, ia menyeruput chocolate nya pelan. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai apapun yang rasa coklat selain _strawberry_ , karena coklat dapat mebuatnya nyaman sekaligus dapat mengingatkannya pada chanyeol.

ah chanyeol lagi.

Ngomong-omong sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu, chanyeol mengabaikan baekhyun seperti ini. Dan sungguh, ini benar-benar membunuh baekhyun secara perlahan. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa tetes air mata yang keluar dari mata sipitnya, dan tidak salah jika matanya sudah sipit, menjadi lebih sipit lagi karena membengkak. Dan jika dilihat lebih teliti, disekitar pipi dan dahinya timbul jerawat kecil, dan itu pertanda jika ia sangat mengalami stres.

"Nunna" Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya, lalu mendongakan kepala setelah merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya. Taehyung, sang pelaku yang menjabat sebagai adik kandungnya, mengambil duduk didepan baekhyun

"Ada apa denganmu nunna?" Tanya taehyung dan menatap intens kakak kesayangannya "Nunna tak apa-apa tae" Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya, dan menatap jalan yang mulai diguyur hujan. "Apa kau sakit? Kau mengantuk hyung?" Taehyung mendekat dan menyentuh dahi baekhyun, hangat.

"Sedikit, tenang saja Nunna sehat kok" baekhyun tersenyum ceria agar sang adik tidak kembali menanyainya "Aku yg tidur 2 jam saja masih sehat" taehyung menyeruput bubble tea yang dipesannya tadi dan ikut menatap jalanan yang sepi

"Aku jg masih sehat taetae—"

 _'—Tapi hatiku yg tidak sehat'_ imbuh baekhyun dalam hati

.

.

.

 **Sore hari yang cerah, jalanan tidak terlalu padat dan juga tidak lenggang. hanya terdengar deruan nafas dan alunan music dari radio yang mendominasi di dalam bmw hitam milik chanyeol. Terlihat ia sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang, dan disebelahnya ada baekhyun yang masih setia menatap jalanan yang dilewati.**

 **"Jika ku lihat-lihat.. Kau cocok dengan daehyun baek"**

 **Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan pandangan tetap lurus kearah jalanan, fokus menyetir.**

 **"Apa maksudmu yeol. Aku tidak suka dengan daehyun sedikitpun. Aku milikmu!" Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tidak percaya, dan sedikit membentak chanyeol yang tetap fokus kedepan. Membelokan setir kearah kanan, dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah minimalis. "Sudah sampai. Turunlah" chanyeol tetap menghadap lurus kedepan sambil menungu baekhyun agar cepat turun.**

 **"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan yeol. Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu 3 tahun ini. Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap baekhyun dengan nada tegas nya dan menatap chanyeol intens "Jika kau memang benar mengenalku harusnya kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan ku" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, bahkan chanyeol sampai sekarangpun enggan untuk menatapnya.**

 **"Aku cemburu— ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya aku sakit hati melihatmu bermesraan dibelakangku dengan daehyun sahabatmu itu"**

 **Baekhyun mengeritkan dahinya bingung memang apa salahnya dengan daehyun? Bukankah chanyeol sudah mengetahui dari dulu jika mereka hanya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih. "Kau sudah keterlaluan dengan si sialan daehyun itu" ucap chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun tajam.**

 **"Mianhae" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, sungguh ia sangat menyesal**

 **"Aku pulang dulu, cepatlah pulang eommamu akan mencari jika tidak lekas pulang" setelah baekhyun menutup pintu mobil, chanyeol menancapkan gas dan pergi secepatnya dari hadapan baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan satu kata**

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah. Tidak terlalu larut, untuk membersihkan pikiran yang semakin aneh, ia pun berencana untuk mandi. Baekhyun membeku pada posisinya, seperti ia disihir agar tetap pada posisinya dengan ekspresi yang -sangat- terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak, baru saja membuka pintu kamar, ia dikejutkan dengan chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat kasur. Menyadari sang empu sudah datang, ia tersenyum dan mendekat kearah baekhyun.

"Hai baek"

Mengerjap satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tig—

Grep

"Mianhae"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba chanyeol memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkannya kepala bersurai hitamnya di ceruk lehernya.

Sungguh, rasanya chanyeol benar-benar merindukan aroma yang menguar dari badan milik kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Hiks" Bahu baekhyun mulai bergetar,

tunggu—

ini bukan isakan milik baekhyun, tapi chanyeol.

Berusaha melepas pelukan yang diterima, tapi lingkaran lengan kekar milik chanyeol yang bertengger manis di punggungnya sangat erat. Menyerah, baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dan membalas pelukan chanyeol tidak kalah erat

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf baek, semakin aku menjauhimu, semakin aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tau aku tidak sempurna, tapi tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu disisiku baek, I need you. You make me complete. I love you so much, I didn't know what love meant until I met you. My life has no meaning without you baby"

Chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun intens dan mengusap pipi chubby yang sudah terbanjiri air mata. "Hiks chanyeol bodoh"

"Iya aku tahu jika aku adalah manusia yang paling bodoh sedunia ini sampai-sampai aku mencampakan orang yang sangat mencintaiku ini, aku sungguh—"

Cup

Chanyeol membelakkan matanya saat baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya secara mendadak pada bibir tebal miliknya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, baekhyun langsung menggerakkan bibirnya secara brutal di atas permukaan bibir yang sudah jadi candunya itu. Kedua lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher chanyeol dengan erat dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Chanyeol paham. Kekasih mungil yang sangat ia cintai ini tengah meluapkan seluruh perasaanya melalui ciuman mendadak ini padanya. Maka dari itu, chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun dengan erat, membalas pagutan baekhyun dengan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lebih intens dan penuh perasaan. Mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa ia juga merasakan apa yang saat ini tengah baekhyun rasakan. Rasa rindu, marah, kecewa, sedih, bahagia dan benci yang berusaha baekhyun ungkapkan melalui ciumannya yang kian memanas.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua kaki baekhyun pada pinggangnya dan membawanya ke atas ranjang yang berada di tengah kamar setelah ia menendang pintu agar tertutup. Sambil terus melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka. Chanyeol pun menindih tubuh kecil baekhyun dengan kedua sikunya yang ia jadikan tumpuan agar tak menghimpit tubuh baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menerus memperdalam cumbuan bibir mereka. Lidah bertemu lidah dan saling bertukar saliva, terdengar sesekali baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan-desahan pelan dari bibirnya yang masih dilumat oleh sang kekasih.

Tangan mungilnya meremas-remas surai hitam kekasihnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat saat bibirnya dilumat oleh sang kekasih tapannya yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun.

"eungh"

erangan pelan keluar kembali dari bibir mungilnya, bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol yang sedang melumat habis bibirnya itu sangat lihai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut sang kekasih, dan membuatnya begitu sangat kecanduan, ingin lagi dan lagi seakan tidak ingin untuk memisahkan kedua pasang bibir mereka. Chanyeol melepas tautan ciuman liar mereka, dan saling menatap satu sama lain, betapa cantiknya kekasihnya yang baru saja ia cumbu, oh lihatlah mata yang berwarna coklat berhiaskan eyeliner tipis dan bibir cherrynya yang sudah bengkak dan semerah darah itu. Sungguh menggoda.

Bruk

Chanyeol membalik posisinya. Menjadi ia yang berada di bawah.

"Baekkie~"

Orang yang di panggilpun tidak merespon panggilan sang kekasih yang sekarang sedang sibuk memberikan tanda di leher jenjangnya

"Eungh" Suara desah baekhyun tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Sepertinya mereka akan melanjutkan sampai tahap selanjutnya, tetapi sepertinya—

Ceklek

"Nuuna aku akan pe— oh"

Brak

Baekhyun melepas paksa ciuman chanyeol dan menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup -banting- adiknya, taehyung.

"Maaf baekkie nunna, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian, aku akan menginap di rumah jungkook. Selamat bersenang-senang~"

Senyuman chanyeol yang awalnya sirna, langsung berubah semakin lebar saat _calon adik iparnya_ yang mengatakan akan pergi dari rumah ini. Baekhyun berniat untuk mendorong chanyeol tapi tangan kekar itu menahannya

"Aku lapar yeollie~~" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir cherrynya dan menatap chanyeol yang semakin tersenyum idiot.

Oh Baekhyun, apakah kau tidak tau. Jangan pernah kau menunjukan sisi _aegyeo_ mu disaat ada _serigala_ sedang lapar.

"Aku juga _lapar_ baby~"

"Tapi aku— enghh"

Dan sepertinya _makanan_ mereka malam ini akan menguras tenaga dan suara. Ya biarlah mereka yang merasakan.

Baiklah, Mari kita pergi dari sini.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Annyeong! Long time no see. hiks. Maafkan lala udah hiatus sebulan lebih hiks. Salahkan kesibukan lala sampe ngelupain cerita ini(?). Well btw di cerita selanjutnya, insyaallah akan menjelaskan tentang Hubungan Daehyun dan Baekhyun. lalala~~~ Dan jangan lupa untuk kritik, saran, hinaan, cacian dan makian. klik kotak review~ Don't Be siders juseyongg^^


End file.
